


More than Human

by Melonbread96



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: Webber is lost and in the freezing winter air. He must either find camp, or let the cold finally take him. It's like fate had other ideas, when he spots a glowing light.





	More than Human

The freezing cold was biting at his exposed skin. He had to keep walking, even if the numbing feeling spreads to his hands and feet. His camp had to be somewhere close by, at least that's what he had been telling himself all this time. Webber had a torch lit up, trying to warm himself in some way. It was absolutely pointless, since the fire was too small. He was growing weaker, and burning nearby grass plants didn't do him much good. There wasn't another tree for miles, at least from where he could see. This was going to be the end of him, and his body finally hits the ground. A faint sound could be heard up ahead, and the last thing he remembered was a glowing light. 

"Low fire maintenance," said a voice, that Webber barely registered, "insufficient wood amount, need to find another viable source."

It sounded a lot like a machine, the type he heard in his grandpa's shop. A television would show a robot in some kind of weird advertisement. Webber didn't really pay it any mind, until he realized that there is a robot close by. The machine walked away from the camp, it's body slightly glowing orange. This was the light he saw, before he had passed out. He must've passed out for some time, usually the heat would sting on initial contact, whenever he had been out in the cold for far too long. Webber stayed laying down, just watching the robot chop a tree nearby. 

He noticed the robot coming back to camp, once it had placed a considerable amount in it's backpack. The world was laced with something unexplainable, since their bags could hold more than it should. A couple logs were tossed into the fire, when the machine finally noticed him. "You made a pathetic human error. Your gears malfunctioned, once you reached maximum cold temperture breach," stated the robot, as Webber crawled away. It came a little closer, then stopped when it noticed Webber's behavior. The machine reached into it's bag, before placing something in front of him. 

"Eat up human, you must refuel," said the machine, while it watched Webber. 

"T-thank you, w-we are grateful," replied Webber shakily, a smile on his face, "my name is Webber, but I'm not a human."

"WX-78 can tell the difference from machine and human. Your parts are similar in proportion and function," stated WX-78, in it's usual monotone voice. 

"W-we are s-something different," corrected Webber, then he looked back down at the food. It was some berry jam, though it felt warm to the touch, like it was heated up just for him. 

"I cannot compute, what is your species?" questioned WX-78, it sounded curious, even if it was only a machine. 

"S-spider, we think," said Webber, but it sounded a lot like a question. 

The machine went back towards it's supplies, like the conversation never happened. This made Webber wonder if he said anything wrong, or if he didn't say enough. A part of him felt warm inside, it could be from the jam. Nobody else would have confused him for a human, and it made him happy inside. He wondered who created WX-78, if the creator was somewhere nearby. This was all assumptions, and he didn't want to treat WX-78 like the others treated him. His other friends were slightly afraid of him, or just saw him as a useful tool. 

"Can we help?" asked Webber, though the machine seemed to shake it's head. 

"A human's main function is consumption and procreation," replied WX-78, as it made the spider blush from the response, "gather up your strength human."

"We'll j-just rest then," said Webber, he laid his head on the makeshift bed, crafted from grass and beefalo fur. 

Webber fell asleep peacefully, he woke up to something sitting near him. He glanced upwards, and saw the warm glow. It attracted him like a moth, without realizing it, he reached over and placed his hand on the metal. WX-78 turned immediately, so their eyes met in that particular moment. "We are s-sorry," said Webber shakily, retracting his hand immediately from the warmth. The robot looked at him curiously, then pulled out it's bag. A colorful fuzzy hat was placed over his own head, making the machine look a little more friendlier. 

"Rest up human, morning will arrive in two hours and forty minutes," stated WX-78, who placed a warm metal hand on Webber's shoulder. 

This helped him go back to sleep, just feeling the warmth on his exposed skin. Webber woke up to a low lit fire, and his new companion missing. He panicked at first, until he realized that his friend was carrying traps and rabbits. The thought of meat stirred his appetite, as he rushed over to help out. It seemed like WX-78 appreciated the help, at least that's how Webber perceived it. He thought the machine didn't have any feelings or emotions, just functioned like the deadly clockwork. His own body was still recovering from being malnourished, and being left in the frozen cold. 

Webber realized that his friend could feel, once WX-78 relied on his worries about surviving winter. It would sound very robotic and emotionless to anyone else. He noticed the subtle signs, the small gestures of kindness. WX-78 wasn't just a machine, he was very important to him. They were extremely limited on food, when winter was almost over. A howling sound woke them both up in the middle of the night. Webber spend most of the winter at camp, where WX-78 would take care of him. He'd stay at the base, and kept everything organized. The meals were prepared by him, while he waited for his friend to return. 

Whenever his friend left the camp, this is when Webber always feared he wouldn't return. WX-78 always came back, and sometimes with food in his hands. There was times when both of them went hungry, this made him feel guilty. His friend calculated just enough food for himself for winter. Webber knew he ruined his plans, and his friend was suffering because of him. The howling grew louder, and he didn't see his machine friend. He opened a chest, then crafted himself a spear. Webber didn't have time for armor, they were coming. There was a ice wolf in the middle, and he could only run. His bag had some wood in it, in case of situations like this. Webber ran for his life, but the cold would get him. 

He heard a yelp, and risked a glance behind him. It was like he was imagining things, when he realized that his friend was behind the hounds. A boomerang in his hand, as he charged and kept throwing the weapon. "You bags of flesh are no match for my intellect," shouted WX-78, catching the attention of most of the dogs. One of them still snapped at him, and Webber knew he could handle at least one. His spear grazed the dog's leg, before it lunged at him. The fangs latched onto his arm, as he screamed in pain. Webber wouldn't quit, not when he found his chance. A quick aim at the dog's head, the spear jabbed right into it's skull. 

His arm was bleeding, but the meat would be useful. Webber pulled out some grass, that wasn't very helpful for the wound. He gutted the animal immediately, so the food wouldn't spoil. Once the meat was pried from the fur, he went immediately for camp. His skin ached in pain from the cold, but he wasn't that far away from camp. Webber quickly tossed some logs into the fire, then just laid on his bed, bleeding without a care. He felt numb, while someone stood over him. There was metallic hands latching onto his skin, before it tended to his wounds. His friend quickly worked on him, and Webber thought he imagined a soft smile. 

"You will be fine human, I will take care of you," said WX-78, the words more soothing to the partially conscious spider like creature. 

"We know, we're always grateful," replied Webber, his eyes slowly closing. 

Yet for once in his life, he felt safe and accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Dash, I hope you like it. I actually had fun with it, and made it all fluffy. I might've gone the smut route, though I wanted to make something cute.
> 
> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)


End file.
